Video Game World V 1
by TheAuraLucario
Summary: 4 friends, one world, and one epic adventure
1. Chapter 1

Video Game World:

Chapter 1: Let's Players

It was a nice day in Washington State; it was 2 weeks before the PAX convention and four people called Emile, Tim, Josh, and Jon were in their room playing a round of Mario Party. Jon was three stars ahead of Emile but Josh and Tim had the same numbers as Emile. Until a Piranha Plant got one of Jon,'s stars and gave it to Josh.

"GAMMMMMEEEEEEE!" Jon screamed at Emile.

"I won Mario Party again Jon," Josh said.

"How am I in last place again," Tim whined.

They all stopped playing, turned off the Wii and fell down on the bed. They we're tired from playing the 10 rounds of Mario Party. Tim started to feel sleepy so did Emile. Jon started to stare at the ceiling and Josh started to look like he was praying.

"Josh what are you doing," Jon asked.

"Oh making a wish," Josh explained.

"What kind of wish," Tim asked quietly.

"It's about being video game characters like I want to be Link," Josh said.

"Well I always wanted to be Banjo the Bear," Tim said.

"I want to be Amatarasu someday," Emile interrupted.

"You guys are being dumb that you want to be video game characters you know that won't happen, well if I would pick…," Jon thought for a moment.

"What about Kazooie you would look as cool as a bird," Josh said.

Everyone started to laugh. Jon was steaming red.

"Hey that's not funny,"

Jon started to turn red with anger while the rest of the men were laughing until their sides hurt. Suddenly a huge flash of green light was on coming from the TV. All the men stared at the TV, Jon and Emile's jaws were open wide, and Tim stared at it in amazement.

"Guys; who turned on the TV?" Josh said while looking at Emile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sucked In (That's what she said)

No one said anything until Josh started to feel he was being sucked in a vacuum. Emile felt that feeling so did Tim and Jon. The men could see their copy of Banjo Kazooie going inside the TV so did a copy of Okami and a copy of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time going in the TV.

"Oh no that cost me twenty dollars!" yelled Tim.

"Nooooo my copy of Okami!" Emile screamed.

"Jon what's happening to our video games!" Josh started to scream.

All of a sudden, a big red light started to flash. The four started to be sucked into the TV just like the games.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

They went to a rainbow portal having all these weird slides of video games. They were from Link, Okami and Banjo Kazooie. Then Tim and Jon had a weird feeling inside them. It wasn't pain nor was it tickling, it was something even more weird. A warm feeling. Tim started to turn a different skin color he was brown. Josh magically had green clothes. Emile got a long white tail with a black tip. Jon started to grow wings. They kept falling downwards until they made it to a white room with nothing in it.

"Hello, is this thing on, hello testing, testing one… two… three…" said a soft girl voice.

"Ow… my head hurts a lot," Emile said.

"Uh… Emile where your hands," Tim said shaking his head in pain.

"Wow I have paws, which means…" Emile said until interrupted.

"Yes you have been turned into video game characters,"

"You mean I finally have a sword?" Josh said strangely.

"And I have no shirt," Tim said surprised.

Josh started to do spin his sword everywhere. In addition, Emile started to run and there were plants that were making the tracks, Jon was able to fly and Tim could use his backpack and swung it around.

"Okay guys focus you need to listen to me," said the mysterious voice.

The bear, bird, wolf and swordsman stopped playing around and sat down on the plain white floor.

"Okay you guys are in a game if you win you will go home, if you don't you will perish by living with me for eternity,"

"Jesus grandma," said Josh aloud.

"I don't wanna stay here forever," Tim said worried.

"Me neither I don't like walking on four legs," Emile said.

"Well are you ready to play the game?"

"We are," they said.

"Be warned you won't be able to remember what happened when you were in human form except your name; got that," the voice said.

"Oh wait before we leave, what is your name?" Jon squawked.

"I won't tell you, but someday I will," the voice said.

"Well it's time for you four to go your places," she said.

"See ya later," Josh said.

They went into the portal. They suddenly were inside of a big blue house with a yellow roof; that had a mini kitchen, a bed, a coat rack, and a sofa. They all woke up and yawned. The sun shining through the windows.

"Man I keep forgetting that I'm a girl," Jon squawked.

"I'm a girl too Jon so shut up," Emile said.

"Man guys we better try to get used to being like this for the rest of the game," Josh said.

Someone was ringing the doorbell. The four friends started to act nervous on what's going on and who's knocking on the door.

"I'll get it," Tim said nervous.

Tim reached for the doorknob and opened all he could see was a mole who was wearing glasses, a plaid shirt with an orange bottom. He looked worried than ever and started to sweat.

"Banjo your… sister got kidnapped by Grunty again," the mole said worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Off They Go

"Oh no my sister has been kidnapped," Tim acting surprised.

"Yes you have to go and rescue her," The mole said.

"Okay, come on Jon,"

"Banjo who's Jon?" the mole said.

"Um… wait here I need to… get ready… yeah I need to pack and all that," Tim said nervously while closing the door.

"Whoa, close call there Tim remember people only know us by Banjo and Kazooie got that!" Jon said.

"Sorry I forgot," Tim said.

"You'll have to remember you're a girl so you have to act like the real one,"

"How does Jon act like the real Kazooie, Tim," Josh asked.

"All y'all have to do is make funny retorts,"

"Like call that mole dude goggles or something," Jon asked.

"Yeah and his real name is Bottles, Jon,"

"Let's start our adventure, Emile stay here with Josh, me and Jon can take care of ourselves," Tim said.

"Okay be careful," Josh said after Tim closed the door.

Therefore, off Tim and Jon went up the spiral mountain. They crossed the bridge into the witch's lair. The whole lair was a dark brown color with puffs of green smoke around, some moss was growing in one of the corners. A few pictures of a witch where on the walls

"Ew… it looked a lot cleaner on the TV," Jon whined.

"Do you know where the first Jiggy is?"

"Oh maybe it's in the corners!" Tim said

"Oh there it is," Jon said.

They walked to the left side and found the golden jigsaw piece. It was shiny and looked like gold. Tim went to go pick it up, did the Jiggy dance, and gave it to Jon to eat it.

"Wait I have to eat this!" Jon starting to squawk.

"Yeah that's how it is in the game," Tim said.

Jon started to slowly put the Jiggy in his beak and put in his mouth whole. He felt like chewing the jigsaw piece but it was too hard like a rock. He finally started to swallow it and felt like chocking. He was able to put it in his stomach after that process.

"You feel okay Jon," Tim asked.

"No I don't, that Jiggy taste like nothing and it's hard to chew!" Jon whined.

Tim and Jon or in this case, Banjo and Kazooie went to the first world entrance, it had snow on one side and fire on the other one. It had a big sign called Hailfire Peaks on the top. Tim started to feel chills and burns on his fur. Jon felt like there's a heater in the backpack. They entered into the entrance and appeared in a white wonderland. It was the snow half of the world. Banjo looked around for the next Jiggy, but all he could see was snow, snow, and more snow. Jon spotted a molehill across the other side of a frozen lake.

"Look a molehill we can get a new move!" Tim said.

"Why do we have to cross this dumb lake," Jon whined.

"Hey do you want to get out of here or not Jon," Tim said anger in his tone.

Jon went inside the backpack and became quiet. Tim started to take his first step on the frozen lake. He felt his legs turn to jelly. He was nervous that he would fall in the lake and freeze into a bear icicle.

"This is so simple on the TV," Tim thought.

Tim kept stepping on the ice growing more nervous by the second.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nervous Reaction

Tim kept stepping and suddenly heard a crack and another and another. Tim didn't move his feet. Jon came out of the backpack feeling tired. Everything felt hazy all around and he seemed delirious. He looked down and felt surprised Banjo stopped moving.

"What's going on Tim are we there yet?" Jon asked aloud still half asleep.

The lake started to crack and Tim and Jon fell in the frozen water. Jon was inside the backpack, it was filling with water fast. He tried to get out of the backpack and was successful. He noticed that his friend had drowned. He was going further down in the cold water. Jon took a breath of air from above and dove in to save his friend. Tim with eyes closed kept sinking and sinking.

Jon was able to get a hold of Tim's paw and swam up to the surface. Jon was at a safe spot where the ice didn't crack. Bottles was in shock and came over to help Jon up. Bottles and he went racing to Mumbo Jumbo's house, the best shaman, where it was safe. They went crashing through the door.

"What do you need from Mumbo?" Mumbo asked.

"I'll explain later just get Banjo a bed!" said Jon panting.

A few minutes later Mumbo and Jon were making a potion to wake up the bear. Bottles kept watch over Tim, who felt cold and wet.

"So what does this do anyway Mumbo!" asked Jon.

"It make bear wake up and warm," Mumbo said.

"So how do we give him the medicines if he's you know…?" Jon asked.

"Well bird must… kiss bear," Mumbo interrupted.

"I have to do what!" Jon screamed.

Jon started squawking all over the place. He was yelling a lot and running. He was in shock of Mumbo's words.

"Don't worry bird you girl," Mumbo explained.

"Uh… fine I'll do it," Jon mumbling.

"Ah… medicine done," Mumbo, said.

"Don't swallow," he warned Jon.

"Okay," Jon said then sighed.

He went into the room where Tim was "sleeping". He told Bottles to get out the room. Jon locked the door. He put the medicine in his mouth but didn't swallow it. Came up to Tim slowly, closed his eyes and bent down to start the kiss. He finally put his beak around Tim's lips and kissed the bear.

"I can't believe I have to do this, I feel so guilty and I'm a guy," thought Jon.

On the other side of the locked door Mumbo and Bottles saw through the keyhole and saw Tim and Jon kissing. They went to the kitchen and started to laugh aloud a lot.

"Bear and bird meant for each other," Mumbo said having tears in his eyes from laughing.

"I know what you mean Mumbo," Bottles said banging the grounds from too much laughter.

Tim had almost drank the potion that Jon put in his mouth. Tim started to wake up showing his blue aqua eyes staring at Jon who was still kissing him. Jon's eyes were closed, so he didn't notice that Tim was awake. Tim for some reason liked having a kiss; he even forgot that Jon was actually playing the role of Kazooie. He closed his eyes and kept kissing Jon.

"I must be doing the stupidest role right now kissing Jon, but he turned into a girl I'll make that an exception," he thought.

Tim and Jon almost kissed for half an hour now. Jon stopped kissing and noticed Tim was awake already. Jon got up and backed away from Tim. Jon hit the wall with his back. Feeling in his bird mind Tim would kill him for what he just did. He closed his eyes to not see what's coming.

"Tim I'm sorry I had to kiss it was the only way I can give you the potion," Jon feeling embarrassed and turned.

"It's okay at least you saved my life," Tim said quietly

He was getting near Jon, putting his paw on Jon's beak tip. Jon blushed turning the brightest red. Tim forgetting about Jon is a man; kissed Jon on the beak. Jon just played a long and kissed harder. In Mumbo's kitchen, Bottles found the key for the locked door that Tim and Jon are in.

"Great job, mole find key," Mumbo said happily.

"Let's go surprise'm," Bottles said excited.

Bottles approached the door; he put the key in and turned it. He unlocked the door and saw to his surprise Banjo and Kazooie kissing!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

You Can't Remember

Bottles fainted on the ground after the sight he just saw. Mumbo came over and noticed the fainted mole on the floor dazed. Banjo and Kazooie left when Mumbo was getting water. Mumbo said goodbye to his friends. He got a bucket of ice-cold water from outside and splashed on Bottles.

"Huh, what happened?" Bottles said dazed.

"Found mole on floor and bear and bird go," Mumbo said.

"Oh they left well they know every move now I guess," Bottles sighed.

Back with Banjo and Kazooie found all 10 Jiggies in the world, they exited out of the world and made it to other worlds. They traveled up and down, right and left. It was a lot of fun the only thing running through Jon's mind was, why. The duo were in Click Clock Wood, where the seasons change every 5 hours.

"Wow I've been with Tim for a long time now every since we met on…," Jon thought

Suddenly he got a terrible chest pain. It wasn't very pleasant. It hurts like a thorn through his chest. Jon couldn't breath he was chocking.

"What's wrong Jon?" Tim asked.

Tim took the backpack and checked what was happening to Jon inside. All he could see was Jon feeling in pain, holding his chest with his wings. It was a terrible sight to see. Tim started to remember something. It was he and Jon playing a game of Mario Party. Banjo started to duck down. He had the worst headache ever.

"No you can't remember yet or face the consequences," the mysterious voice said.

"I… feel… in so much… pain right now, Jon," Tim stuttered.

Tim felt the headache go away if it was never there. Jon felt better. He took his head out of the backpack and checked on Tim if he was okay.

"Are you okay Tim," he said and kissed Tim's forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine," Tim said.

"Just a headache," Tim said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Final Fight

Tim and Jon finally got every Jiggy in all the worlds. They unlock a door that leads to the final fight of their lives. They face off Guntilda Winkybunion their greatest rival. The duo made up the creaky steps of the lair,where Grunty was on her broom ready to beat the duo.

"Are you ready to get your butts kick before the clock says tick," Grunty said.

"Oh man I forgot you talk in rhymes," Jon said angry at the black coated witch.

"Were going to beat you one way or another," Tim shouted.

"Come on Kazooie I'll use you as a gun again to shoot this ugly witch,"

"Let's beat this ugly thing," Jon said.

"Well I have some tricks up my sleeve you don't know about I see," Grunty chuckled.

Tim started to shoot grenade eggs while Grunty was shooting blue magic. Tim shot Grunty, which made her fall to the ground. Tim shot a Clock Work egg at the fiend a mini robot came out and exploded behind her.

"You're doing great but let's see you beat me in my own game," Grunty said.

"Hey you didn't rhyme," Jon said.

Grunty made an orange ball of magic and shot it directly at Tim. Jon was able to escape but he forgot about Tim. Tim was almost hit by the ball until a blond haired boy with green hat and green clothing jumped up and slashed his sword to bounce back. To make it go faster a white wolf with a flaming disc on her back used the Celestial Brush to draw wind. It shot Grunty in the face.

"Emile and Josh what are you guys doing here," Jon asked.

"Hey we couldn't just leave are friends behind and almost shot," Josh said.

"It's so nice to see you again," Emile added.

The four hugged, for the duo missed their friends they left behind.

"Ah… so these are friends of yours I'll take them down like toothpicks," Grunty said.

"Hey aren't you supposed to rhyme?" Josh interrupted.

"I know how we can defeat Grunty," Jon whispered.

He told the others the plan. Grunty couldn't hear them. Suddenly Emile started to use Mist, one of the Celestial Brush techniques, to stop time and kept repeating. It only worked on Grunty. Josh used his ocarina to play the Song of Storms to make it rain. Then Tim and Jon started to shoot ice eggs to freeze the rainwater.

It turned into hail, which Josh started to hit them to aim at Grunty, Emile, used the ice to freeze the witch, Tim used pack whack, and Jon used the spring shoes, he jumped so high then did Wing Twirl to make it a red and yellow tornado and landed on her. Grunty fell and cracked into mini ice cubes. They won, they won the final battle and found Tootie; she was invisible during the whole battle.

Tim ran up to Tootie and hugged her tightly.

"Hooray we got Tootie back!" Jon shouted.

While everyone was cheering, Grunty used the last of her power to kill only the bear. She produced a huge green ball of light and shot it at the bear. Tim and Emile were shot at the same time instead. They both fell down the tower. Jon tried to find a flight pad there wasn't any. Josh couldn't use his hook shot it's was too short. Both Tim and Emile fell in the moat instead of falling on the hard ground. Emile woke up by the coldness of the water and Tim woke up to.

"OMG were alive," Emile said happily.

"Can we get of this water now?" Tim said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The Final Fight

Tim and Jon finally got every Jiggy in all the worlds. They unlock a door that leads to the final fight of their lives. They face off Guntilda Winkybunion their greatest rival. The duo made up the creaky steps of the lair,where Grunty was on her broom ready to beat the duo.

"Are you ready to get your butts kick before the clock says tick," Grunty said.

"Oh man I forgot you talk in rhymes," Jon said angry at the black coated witch.

"Were going to beat you one way or another," Tim shouted.

"Come on Kazooie I'll use you as a gun again to shoot this ugly witch,"

"Let's beat this ugly thing," Jon said.

"Well I have some tricks up my sleeve you don't know about I see," Grunty chuckled.

Tim started to shoot grenade eggs while Grunty was shooting blue magic. Tim shot Grunty, which made her fall to the ground. Tim shot a Clock Work egg at the fiend a mini robot came out and exploded behind her.

"You're doing great but let's see you beat me in my own game," Grunty said.

"Hey you didn't rhyme," Jon said.

Grunty made an orange ball of magic and shot it directly at Tim. Jon was able to escape but he forgot about Tim. Tim was almost hit by the ball until a blond haired boy with green hat and green clothing jumped up and slashed his sword to bounce back. To make it go faster a white wolf with a flaming disc on her back used the Celestial Brush to draw wind. It shot Grunty in the face.

"Emile and Josh what are you guys doing here," Jon asked.

"Hey we couldn't just leave are friends behind and almost shot," Josh said.

"It's so nice to see you again," Emile added.

The four hugged, for the duo missed their friends they left behind.

"Ah… so these are friends of yours I'll take them down like toothpicks," Grunty said.

"Hey aren't you supposed to rhyme?" Josh interrupted.

"I know how we can defeat Grunty," Jon whispered.

He told the others the plan. Grunty couldn't hear them. Suddenly Emile started to use Mist, one of the Celestial Brush techniques, to stop time and kept repeating. It only worked on Grunty. Josh used his ocarina to play the Song of Storms to make it rain. Then Tim and Jon started to shoot ice eggs to freeze the rainwater.

It turned into hail, which Josh started to hit them to aim at Grunty, Emile, used the ice to freeze the witch, Tim used pack whack, and Jon used the spring shoes, he jumped so high then did Wing Twirl to make it a red and yellow tornado and landed on her. Grunty fell and cracked into mini ice cubes. They won, they won the final battle and found Tootie; she was invisible during the whole battle.

Tim ran up to Tootie and hugged her tightly.

"Hooray we got Tootie back!" Jon shouted.

While everyone was cheering, Grunty used the last of her power to kill only the bear. She produced a huge green ball of light and shot it at the bear. Tim and Emile were shot at the same time instead. They both fell down the tower. Jon tried to find a flight pad there wasn't any. Josh couldn't use his hook shot it's was too short. Both Tim and Emile fell in the moat instead of falling on the hard ground. Emile woke up by the coldness of the water and Tim woke up to.

"OMG were alive," Emile said happily.

"Can we get of this water now?" Tim said.


End file.
